Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol
by Rose Ichigo
Summary: Now this is the story all about how Mei's life got flipped turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute, just sit tight. I'll tell you how she became a student at Starlight. Mei is the black sheep of her family, being the only artistic one in a family of athletes. Watch how she goes through Starlight Academy to realize her dream of being an idol. OCs, New system: Planets. RnR!


**Guess what! I made an Aikatsu version of my Pretty Rhythm fanfic. For those of you viewing in the Aikatsu category, you can check out my story Pretty Rhythm Gemstone Live if you're curious. Saa, hajimemashou! **

**Disclaimer: Aikatsu is not mine in any way, shape, or form. All that belongs to me are the OCs.**

* * *

Now this is the story all about how Mei's life got flipped turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute just sit tight. I'll tell you all about how she became a student at Starlight.*

Introducing Mei Morishita. She is a very bubbly, cheery, outgoing girl who can be serious at times. Her hair is the color of fine gold and down in bouncy curls at the ends at her mid-back. Her eyes shine like the brightest of all light rose gemstones with a hint of pink sapphire. She is medium in stature and isn't terribly pale. Her fashion sense is beyond compare.

As for background, her parents are both athletes. Her mother is a female basketball player and her father is a professional wrestler. Her brother is an ace at baseball. She is the black sheep of the family, not being interested in fighting or sports. Rather, she is very musical and can play 5 instruments: Piano, classical guitar, clarinet, flute, and drums. She also likes to sing and dance. Here's where things get less cheerful.

Her family is very un-supportive. Her brother often mocks her for her hobbies and her father disproves of her buying her usual fashion, but her mother is there for her.

We currently see Mei watching TV in her room. Oh! I forgot. She is of a quite affluent family. They live in a very fancy 2-story house, 3 bed, 4 bath.

Mei is watching the Aikatsu channel- all about idols of the Aikatsu system, Starlight and Dream academy, life performances and concerts, interviews, and more.

_'Up next we have Otome Arisugawa singing her original song, Ponytail After School!'_

_ Ukanai kao shite wakari yasui yo ne  
Kocchi ni oide yo hora, hayaku  
Kokoro ga moyamoya ame ni naru mae ni  
Kyō mo minna de atsumarō yo_

Tokubetsu _news_ ga attemo nakutemo  
Nanjikan datte hanaseru ne  
_Mama_ wa akiretsutsu, omoiataru fushi?  
_Girls talk_ no senpai damon

Onaji _class_ toka, ie no kyori wa, unmei to yondemo iinda  
Nanka ki ga au, aete yokatta, Kamisama ni kansha!

The applause meter was maxed out, and she began her special appeal: Premium Taurus Candy Rainbow. Mei's eyes brightened at this.  
_  
Minna to iru to sunao ni nareru, itsumo honto ni arigato  
__Ponytail_ no kage wo yurashite, kitto zutto wasurenai  
Minna de isshoni otona ni narou, mainichi ga kakeashi no seishun  
Honto wa yukkuri yakitsuketai no ni! 

Applause and cheers filled the stage.

_'Another bright and cheerful performance from Otome-chan! And a constellation appeal, no less.'_

"Mei! I need you to run down to the store!" her father, Satoru, called from downstairs, as her room is on the second floor. He is currently taking her brother, Ichiro*, to his baseball game.

"'Kay!" she headed down, took the list and the money, and began to head off, "Good luck. Not like you'll need it," she muttered that last part. She grabber her bike and helmet and began the journey down to the grocery store, which was about 10 minutes, but was interrupted by her mom, Asami.

"Wait! You're going to the clothes store, aren't you? Since Dad is leaving?" her mother asked.

"You know me so well, mother," Mei responded, adding "mother" for comedic effect and winking.

"I want you to get me a pair of shoes," she said, handing her some more money.

"The black heels?"

"You know me so well, daughter," she winked as well.

"Got it. I'm taking off!" she sped off on her bike.

After having bought all the items on the list, she closed the lid on her basket on the front of her bike with the groceries in it and headed to the clothing store. It was an all-in-one, basically. It had girls' fashion, to adults' formal clothing, to baby clothing. When she walked in, she saw her friend from school, Hotaru.

"Mei!" Hotaru called to her. Hotaru had jet black hair that was tied in long twintails that reached her mid-forearm. Her eyes were as bright as a faceted indicolite. She is rather short compared to Mei, "Fancy seeing you here! Let me guess, finished at the grocery store?" This was Mei's usual routine.

"You got it!" they began chatting while shopping.

"So, are you planning on entering the talent show?" Hotaru asked.

"Thinking about it. How about you?"

"Oh no no no no no no no no! I have horrible stage fright, remember?" It's true, she fainted during her first grade Christmas concert.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll think about it. I have to head out. Later!" she paid for the shoes and her new skirt and left.

She came home, gave her mom the pair of heels, and went up to her room. She sat on her bed for a few minutes and then picked up her guitar. She strummed a familiar tune without thinking and then had an epiphany.

* * *

**Yeah, that's right! What could this epiphany be, hmmm?**

**Stay tuned for next chapter to see!**

**Rose Ichigo out!**


End file.
